


Prince of Allaesia

by kittyyeon



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Historical Fantasy, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyyeon/pseuds/kittyyeon
Summary: Kim Taeyeon was born the Princess of Allaesia, a peaceful but traditional kingdom with strict rules of heirachy and class. Under certain circumstances, she was announced a prince during her coming-of-age party and ruled as Prince of Allaesia; heroic, hard working and well mannered. Her fiancee, Princess Tiffany from a neighbouring kingdom, is the only one who knows of her true identity.
Relationships: Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Kim Taeyeon
Kudos: 11





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> A story set in the fantasy kingdom Allaesia dealing with homophobia, the breaking of traditions, gender discrimination, knighthood and courage.
> 
> This is an edit of a previously unfinished work.

**Allaesia** (Ah-leh-sia) is a sleepy, tranquil kingdom largely undisturbed and peaceful. With fine greenery and warm waters, the people attribute their harmonious existence to their ruler - the Kim family. For century after century, the family fiercely protected their borders and brought joy to Allaesians. Although their folklore and religion is strict and unforgiving, people do not argue against it. After all - who is to argue against peace? Allaesian women are known for being loveable and active, with horse riding being the kingdom's favourite sport and wine their main export. Their people are simple and honest. The kingdom's royal jewel is the ruby which adorns the royal crown and guards the people.

On the other hand, **Tiedia** (Tea-Di-Ah) is a kingdom that lives on the far edge of the land. Sitting by the sea, they are often at war with the pirates but would prefer negotiations over the battlefield any day. They have a strict sense of gender roles and, while not illegal, women are seldom seen in trousers. Oh no - long, flowing skirts are the norm and anything so vulgar is not appropriate for a Tiedian woman. Their people are an intelligent and well educated sort and, although not particularly favouring of sports, are boasted to have read over three hundred books by the age of fourteen. The kingdom's royal jewel is the sapphire, which is worn by their current Queen and Princess, and is a symbol of prosperity and class.

**Kim Taeyeon** is the only royal child and heir to the Allaesian throne. For reasons not yet disclosed, she was presented to her kingdom as a boy on her eighteen birthday and has since lived as a Prince. The only people privy to the knowledge of her real gender are within the palace and sworn to the secrecy of protecting Taeyeon's secret – for the good of Allaesia and their precious royal. Active and a skilled swordsman, she leads the Knighthood is protecting the palace and the security of her people. Known for being courageous, good hearted and morally upright, she also harbours a secret wish to live her feminine side. However, the good of her kingdom always comes first.

** **

**Tiffany Hwang** is the Princess of Tiedia and has been Taeyeon's only friend since childhood. With her parents' passing a few years ago, her older brother has ascended the throne and allowed for her engagement with Taeyeon on the condition that her true gender be kept a secret. Intelligent and well-spoken, she is known in Allaesia for being the perfect Queen-to-be with her bright smile, giving heart and determination to protect those around her. As a perfect representation of her Kingdom, she is seen frequently in long gowns and luxurious jewels, often challenging the trends of her fiance's Kingdom. She is fiercely protectively of those she loves and, while fully aware of Taeyeon's capabilities, often finds herself worried for the other.

Born the third son of a baker, **Byun Baekhyun** spent most of his life being in the background. People thought little of him and, even at school, there was many who didn't bother to remember his name. However, he took it upon himself to work hard and studied well. Upon graduation, he was granted a position inside the palace and, soon enough, became the Crowned Prince' loyal manservant. Although fully aware of Taeyeon's secrets, he will go to any means to protect her. Since then, there have been many maidens who wanted for Baekhyun's attention but he seldom noticed them, instead choosing to bury himself in his work.

** **

**Wu Yifan** ascended to the throne in **Oebsian** (Eb-Si-En) three years ago and has since reigned over the thriving Kingdom. Oebsian is known for the manufacturing of weaponry and excellent training of warriors. Their King has always been ruthless, cunning and quick witted. As their people greatly respect the royal family, he is very accustomed to getting exactly what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like the field might have never ended, it’s brilliant greenery expanding into the bright horizon. It was only from a distance that the mountains were visible, tinted gray in the expanse even though it was a warm spring day. The skies were clear and blue, Allaesia remaining peaceful.

The kingdom was tucked in a cozy corner of the land, caught between the Great Mountains and the Eternal Oceans. They had a long history that was told only through words, performed through song and dance during religious gatherings on Sunday mornings. Relatively quiet and self-contained, the citizens attributed their peace to their strict but steadfast adherence to these rules, as well as the just and kind hearted man that they were proud to call their King. The Kim family had ruled for centuries and took it upon themselves to protect their lands so that their civilians should never know the burdens of war, something that they could not say for the neighboring kingdoms. Traditions and regulations controlled their everyday life, but their happiness was so abundant that there was never a reason to question this..

It had been thirteen years since the royal child had been born but, due to Allaesia’s rather traditional laws and beliefs, no one in the kingdom dared to breathe a word about the child. In fact, a visitor might not have even known that an heir existed.

At least, not for another five years.

Behind the palace walls though, towering high of steel reinforced sandstone, the child did exist – rather happily too. Mornings were spent preparing to listen in on the King’s courtroom, naturally hidden in an upper room, whilst afternoons were spent learning about the art of science and intricacies of law. The tutors often praised the young heiress’ intellect whilst the maids were much more preoccupied with something else.

“Isn’t the princess the most beautiful little girl you have ever laid eyes on?” one of the maids gushed to the other, sitting under a tree as she watched the thirteen year old practice horse riding, “I should be so thankful to live in the palace, just so I could be free to speak of her.”

The other, much older and more experienced, only laughed at the other’s words. “She is lovely indeed, Frances, but don’t be too quick to compliment her,” she said, a smile on her lips as she shook her greying head, “A child needs a nurturing environment to learn in, but one in which she’d overly praised could be nothing but poisonous.”

“Do you really think so?” the younger pouted, watching as the Princess’ long hair tossed in the wind, “Nevertheless, I still think that she’s an absolute darling. It’s just a shame that she doesn’t have any friends her own age.”

Having entered the palace when the current king had yet to ascend the throne, the older maid, affectionately known by Nellie, was more than aware of how lonely the Princess felt. While the citizens of Allaesia blindly followed their traditions, it was only when she had experienced it firsthand that she understood how painful it was for a child to be brought up in isolation. However, the situation was even more strict in the past and the current King seemed to have learned from his own childhood, permitting her infrequent guests; they had to be royal, of course, and their family blood line sworn to absolute secrecy, and so there were few who bothered to see the child.

“Did Joseph not say that we would be expecting a visitor soon? A Princess from Tiedia?” Nellie questioned, turning towards the main palace for a moment before returning her attention to Frances. The messenger had notified them about the visit two weeks ago but the delay between the actual invitation and pending arrival made it unlikely that the Hwang family would actually come. Tiedia wasn’t too far, after all.

Frances nodded, “That he did, but I have a sinking feeling that the sodding princess might have bailed. It makes my heart break so much for the dear, but it must be better to focus on her studies than to make a friend who can’t seem to keep bloody promises–”

_“Well, she sounds like a nightmare, doesn’t she?”_

Both of their eyes widened, surprised by the addition of a voice behind them. They didn’t recognize the girlish tone, clearly sarcastic even though she spoke in a foreign dialect. It was Nellie who composed herself first, quickly standing to her feet and greeting the newcomer with a bow. “My apologies,” she spoke quickly, “You must be the Princess. I do hope that you will forgive our Frances; she is still young and rather daft in the head.”

The girl before them was undeniably royal, her raven hair hanging in styled curls and her gown made of fine silk. A sapphire pendant hung around her neck, the royal jewel of Tiedia, framed with multifaceted diamonds. It was a bit too rich on a girl of only twelve, but what else could they had expected from the treasured young daughter of the Hwang name?

“I-I apologize, miss,” Frances added, bowing her head deeply, “I have no excuses for my rash words and will take any punishment you choose.”

The foreign princess stared back at them, her head slowly tilting to one side as she watched the two maids with curiosity. There was a long silence, the quiet only broken by the occasional neighing sounds. “Tiffany,” she spoke abruptly, “My name is Princess Tiffany. My father always told me that it’s inappropriate to scold others when I am the visiting party, so I’ll forgive you!” Her tone was unexpectedly bright, pout suddenly replaced with a smile, “But can you please take me to the Princess? I was waiting for so long to go horse riding together but my father took forever to prepare for our journey.”

Nellie straightened herself, returning Tiffany’s excited smile with one of her own. “I certainly shall, your highness,” she nodded, “We hadn’t told her of your visit yet, but I’m absolutely certain that she’ll be ecstatic to make a new friend.”

Her first friend, in fact.

The young child nodded, glancing over the maid’s shoulder to see someone galloping confidently across the field.  
Tiffany’s eyes widened, lips parted in awe as she admired the elegance that was the Allaesian Princess. She was unlike any girl in her own kingdom, hair pulled back in a simple manner and wearing trousers – trousers! Attire like that would have been absolutely impossible back in Tiedia; women donned gowns and long, embroidered skirts. Never had they been permitted to wear men’s clothing.

To anyone else, and to her father, surely, the other’s appearance would have been ghastly. However, Tiffany thought differently.  
“What is her name?”

Frances turned her gaze over, watching as she dismounted the white mare. The young maid’s eyes softened, affection evident in her voice, “Taeyeon. Her name is Princess Taeyeon.”

If anyone would ask the maids about what happened next, they might have said that Tiffany responded in nothing but silence; her next words had been barely audible anyway.

_“She’s beautiful.”_


	3. Chapter 3

It was the anniversary to mark the fiftieth year of the King’s reign and the villagers couldn’t be happier. The stone walls were lined with tiny blue flags and wreaths speckled of extravagant blossom – pink, red, yellow and a cheerful orange. There was a buzz on the streets, with children playing hopscotch and adults gossiping about the upcoming ball; a dazzling evening to celebrate the royal engagement.

Three years had passed since the ban had been lifted and the villagers spoke openly now, often voicing their praise for Taeyeon. He was handsome, though some were bold enough to claim him as the most beautiful prince in the Kim lineage. Looks aside though, it was his valiance that won the civilians over; since he had come of age, he and his Knights had dedicated themselves to protecting the kingdom. The villagers didn’t even know of any outside threat until he came to announce that it had been eliminated. 

They were certain that, after the current King stepped down from the throne, Allaesia would never have anything to fear. In addition to the Crowned Prince, his fiancee was renowned in many kingdoms for her unsurpassed beauty, brilliant intellect and caring heart. The Princess of Tiedia, a childhood friend of his, and soon to be Queen.

* * *

A rider galloped across the open field, posture and expertise making it evident that it was not their first time on the snowy white mare. Her structured coat created the illusion of broad shoulders but, if one could only look closer, you would be quick to notice the feminine line of her décolletage. Taeyeon’s hair hung in short blonde curls, her face free from the feminine touch of make up and her hands rather coarse from training. Behind palace walls, she was the same girl that they’d always known, but to the rest of the world she was the Crowned Prince. In fact, the ruby adorned piece sat atop her head even that afternoon, the weight of solid gold acting like a constant reminder of her responsibility.

Pulling against the reigns, she stopped her mare at the edge of a nearby lake. Taeyeon glanced out towards the mountains, eyes narrowed in a focused gaze. “Baekhyun,” she spoke, her tone naturally lower as she addressed the manservant who followed her on a brown steed, “Is this the route our merchants are taking?”

The young male, athletic in frame with a messy head of dark hair, pulled up beside her in a more clumsy manner. He wasn’t born from privilege like Taeyeon, being the local butcher’s plain son, but Baekhyun had excelled at school and showed enough loyalty to have been assigned as the Crowned Prince’s intimate manservant.

Except, of course, Taeyeon was not a Prince.

“It is indeed, Your Royal Highness,” he responded, running his hands down his horse’s mane as he surveyed their surroundings, “There have been reports of bandits up in the mountains, but it doesn’t seem as though the merchants have another choice. Businesses are dependent on the importing system and other routes out of Allaesia are simply too difficult.”

She sighed, dismounting fluidly. With her brows furrowed in an expression of concern and a hint of a frown at the corner of her lips, it was understandable that Taeyeon passed for a Prince – albeit of the particularly pretty sort. She had never been openly flirtatious with the ladies, but Baekhyun knew how all the maidens secretly dreamed of being swept off their feet by him; well, her.

“Baekhyun, I thought that I had made myself clear when I told you _ not _ to address me like that,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “It makes me horridly uncomfortable. As I said, Taeyeon is more than sufficient.”

“But that would be inappropriate–” he insisted, only to be stopped immediately by her glare. He’d spent enough time by her side, five years to be exact, and knew the meaning of her every look. Perhaps this was what they called his natural instinct but, in all honesty, it was simply because he paid so much attention to the royal that he’d begun to read her like a book. “Yes, Taeyeon,” he said.

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, suspicious considering that she’d corrected his austere habit countless times. However, Taeyeon only shook her head, returning to analyze the situation at hand. 

“We should temporarily strengthen security around these roads at night. If we took a few evenings to clear the route, it will deter these bandits from targeting our villagemen. How were the skies looking for tonight?” Her gaze was fixed on the forestry, mentally calculating the number of men she would have to take with her while weighing the risks. It seemed a simple enough task for herself and the Knighthood, but would require a good deal of time.

“Well,” Baekhyun started, breaking into her thoughts, “The skies are clear, but tonight would not be all that appropriate.”

Sighing, she rolled her eyes at the other, “It is not necessary that you _ accompany _ me, Baekhyun, even though you are always so incessant. Your evening plans are secure and, from memory, mine are utterly free.”

“It is not a matter of _ my _ plans, Your Highness. Today is the King’s fiftieth anniversary so both you and Princess Tiffany are expected at the ball. I daresay it might upset his Majesty if you were to embark on a journey today.”

She froze. It was true that she had completely forgotten about the celebrations and, in fact, hadn’t even greeted her father before leaving the morning. Some degree of panic had stirred in her mind, although it didn’t register across her features. “Then we should be heading back now,” she said, tearing her gaze away from the mountains, “Send a message to the Knighthood that I wish to discuss our plans with them tomorrow.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

She stared.

“Taeyeon.”

* * *

Tiffany had to admit that she spent more time in Allaesia than her own kingdom - especially during the past three years. Being engaged to the Crowned Prince though, meant that her actions were somewhat excusable. Tiedian women were encouraged to dedicate their days to their husbands, or husbands-to-be, and whilst Taeyeon _ insisted _ that such thinking was dated and backwards, it was so firmly ingrained into her that she couldn’t help but follow. Her days were typically spent behind palace walls anyway, studying with the chemists and scholars.

Unlike Taeyeon who thrived in combat, Tiffany had been hailed as an excellent medic and cunning strategist, something which culminated in an informal apprenticeship with the Royal Physician. Her appearance hadn’t changed much since childhood, although many believed her beauty grew daily. With long raven hair and a porcelain complexion, Tiffany had the face of a Tiedian woman – delicate and feminine. She stayed bound by the dress codes of her own kingdom too, only wearing long skirts and modest blouses. The sapphire pendant never left her neck and was a constant reminder of her status – she was an idol to the women of Tiedia, even if her sexuality was a sin.

In their minds, Tiffany and Taeyeon were the picturesque, traditional couple – wealthy, powerful and with their own fortes. Aside from her parents, no one had knowledge of her homosexuality. Perhaps it was good fortune that Taeyeon was naturally inclined towards athletics and warfare because it had always surprised Tiffany how no one noticed the softness of her lover’s gaze and her way her eyes lingered on the glimmering gowns in the seamstress’ store.

“Did you hear me, Princess?”

The words of the Physician snapped her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to the situation at hand. One of the palace maids had fallen gravely ill and they had been working hard to isolate the virus’ origins. It was mostly likely from food contamination, meaning that they had spent the better half of four days analyzing carrots and potatoes.

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Tiffany responded, her voice gentle and polite. Carefully slipping on a thick pair of gloves, the multiple layers of fabric and leather intended to keep any poisons from burning her skin, she dropped food specimens into the glass before turning on the gas flame.

The Physician, an old grandfatherly man by the name of Kwang, only chuckled at her absentmindedness. “It must be lovely to be young and in love,” he bemused, shaking his head, “I’m certain that the Crowned Prince is doing well on his investigation, Princess. You’ll be seeing each other tonight at the festivities, am I right?”

She smiled, nodding, “I hope so, or I don’t think the King will be too pleased with him. Will you be attending as well, Mr Kwang? I’m sure that many of the ladies will be eagerly lining up to dance with you.” Being away from her family, Tiffany had often taken to talking to him like a surrogate father. He had always been kind to her, excited that the Princess had aspirations outside of just being a pretty face and even moreso when he realised she had taken a liking to his field of study.

“These old bones? I don’t think I could keep up. All of that noise and laughter – I am much more suited to a quiet evening in front of the fire.”

“Ah, Mr Kwang,” she laughed, shaking her head, “You still have much liveliness within you. Why, you hardly look a day past thirty-five. Princess’ honor.” Tiffany was teasing, of course, but she was still adamant on having him at the ball. His wife had passed away at the young age and Mr Kwang had never given another lady a thought since. He worked his youth and strength away, focused only on serving the royal family. In his old age, he deserved to smile. “It will be a wonderful evening,” she insisted, “I’ll even save you a dance – Two, if you will accept!”

He laughed, voice hoarse but still warm, “You wouldn’t let me win, would you, Princess?”


	4. Chapter 4

When the Allaesians decided to party, they did it well. No expense was spared for the celebration of the King’s fiftieth year and the doors had been opened for all civilians.

In the first grand ballroom, commoners were invited for a vast banquet and joyful dancing. A series of long white tables lined the halls, adorned with vibrant flower arrangements and an abundance of food – crisp roast geese and hearty pot pies that were sure to have people stumbling by the end of the night. Three young fiddlers played a lively tune, laughing as young children danced circles around them.

Baekhyun sat amongst the other servants, smiling and talking comfortably, though his mind was elsewhere. His gaze kept finding its way towards the inner palace and, even as he ate and laughed it was as though he anticipated that Taeyeon might need him at any moment. Of course, it was his job to protect the Prince and one as loyal as himself couldn’t help but think of her even when off-duty. No music nor the company of a sweet maiden could sway him.

“Baekhyun,” one of the maids greeted him with a smile, sliding in beside him, “I heard that you were out with the Prince today, investigating the bandits.” She was a sweet girl with smiling cherubic lips and eyes that seemed full of adoration – perhaps a little moreso whenever Baekhyun was around.

He nodded, putting down his goblet, “Indeed, I was.”

“That’s so very brave of you to accompany him!” she exclaimed, patting his shoulder, “Perhaps you might even become a Knight one day – can you imagine?”

“That’s nonsense,” he snapped, frowning, “Surely you have been here long enough to know that only those of noble blood may join the Knighthood?” If Baekhyun were to be honest, he had to admit that fighting alongside Taeyeon was one of his life’s ambitions. However, that sort of destiny was out of reach for a mere commoner like himself. Being her Manservant – that was enough.

“Well, I had thought that since you and the Prince are such intimate friends–”

“I am his servant, Soonkyu, no more than that. It’s best that you not mention this again.”

* * *

The refined tastes of nobility were visualized in the inner ballroom of the palace, where a full orchestra played only the most refined classical compositions. As one stepped inside, you couldn’t help but marvel at the high ceilings, luxurious tapestries and the decadent glistening of chandeliers. The crowds poured in from the top of the grand staircase, with duchesses and dukes coming from Kingdoms far away. Once people were introduced though, they were guided onto the floor to chatter, dance and drink. 

Taeyeon and Tiffany followed suit, emerging at the top of the staircase. The room fell silent once their names were announced, all turning their attention to the young couple that stood before them - the future King and Queen whose own anniversary celebrations would most likely be to follow.

Although Taeyeon was slight in stature, it was barely noticeable as she stood broad shouldered in deep maroon velvet and heeled boots, the ruby stone of her crown solidifying her status as a royal heir to the Kingdom. Although her exterior was calm and confident, she had been suffering from a case of  _ butterflies in the stomach _ since that afternoon. Being in crowds like these made her uncomfortable - anxious that others would find out her secret, and guilty that she was lying to them to begin with.

Thankfully for that though, Tiffany was always better at maintaining a level head. It was as though she were made for public events, immediately charming Allaesia with her sweet and gentle demeanour. Although she would soon be moving into the palace officially, Tiffany made sure to maintain her Tiedian flair. She wore an elegant gown of deep blue, the silken fabric twisting and draping along the curves of her petticoat with - of course - the iconic sapphire around her neck.

The couple walked with Tiffany’s arm hooked through Taeyeon’s, taking care to personally greet as many people as they could before reaching the front of the ballroom.

Tiffany curtsied before the King, “My congratulations on this wonderful day. I speak on behalf of the Tiedian royal family when I say that your Kingdom could not have asked for a better King; I have been watching in awe since I was a young girl and, Your Majesty, I have to say that you have inspired many,  _ many _ of your people.”

The King chuckled, “You always know how to flatter an old man, Tiffany. Well, I can’t complain.” His gaze fell over to Taeyeon who, after giving her customary bow, seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He sighed, “I can only hope that, in fifty years time, someone else will be saying the same for Taeyeon.”

* * *

“Is everything alright?” Tiffany asked, leaning over to whisper, “You’ve been looking distracted all night.” A hint of concern was evident in her gaze, though she seemed to be trying to hide it. As their table sat on a raised platform, they were both highly aware of being watched. 

Taeyeon shook her head, taking care to speak in a lowered tone least someone overhear, “Me and Baekhyun were discussing some trouble with the merchants’ route earlier in the day, but it doesn’t seem like we will be able to rid the roads of these bandits until next week. With the ball, I haven’t been able to speak to any of the Knighthood and even Baekhyun is not here tonight.”

Tiffany sighed, reaching over to squeeze her hand lightly, “I’m certain that it will all work out.” Her fiancée had a tendency of worrying too much, especially when it came to the well being of her people but, perhaps, that was one of her greatest charms – an unwavering heart of solid gold. “On another note,” she added, cupping her hand to whisper discreetly, “Do you think His Majesty will be so drunk on wine tonight that he won’t notice if we… slip up to your bed chambers?”

A faint smile curved Taeyeon’s lips, an expression of amusement, “My chambers?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “I have something for you, actually. I think that you’ll very much like–”

Tiffany’s teasing words were cut short with the introduction of another attendee and they both sat up immediately. Save for the faint flush of the Prince’s cheeks, no one would have noticed their flirting.

“ _ King Yifan of Oebsian _ .”

It took a few long moments before Taeyeon could find him but, as soon as he emerged from the shadows, a chill ran down her spine. She had never met Yifan but his Kingdom’s reputation was both legendary and feared. Oebsian was the leader in weapons manufacturing, renowned for never having lost a battle, and their King clearly reflected that image.

With a strong gaze and tall, towering frame, Yifan stood like a giant amongst men. With his attire of black leather and heavy fur, he stood in stark contrast to the other attendees - as if he were ready for war instead of a dance. It only took Taeyeon a few seconds to decide that she didn’t like him but, surely, did not want to be on his bad side either.

“Your Majesty,” Yifan approached the main table, bowing as he greeted the King, “Congratulations on your fiftieth year of a peaceful and virtuous reign.”

The King stood from his seat, going to shake the young man’s hand, “Now, Yifan, there is no need for such formalities with me. It has been a few long years since you’ve ascended the throne now.”

Yifan smiled, but no expression seemed to reach his eyes. “I suppose that old habits die hard, Jun,” he responded, shaking his hand with a firm grip, “I assume that this is your son?”

Taeyeon stood, followed closely by Tiffany. With one hand behind her back and the other folded before her, she bowed in a rather stiff manner. “Yes, Your Majesty. Prince Taeyeon of Allaesia, and may I introduce my fiancée, Princess Tiffany of Tiedia?”

It was as though Tiffany sensed her defensiveness because she spoke in an equally formal tone, taking care so as not to appear curt. “How do you do, Your Majesty?” Her eyes were lowered in respect, one ankle sliding behind the other in a curtsy that would have delighted any Governess.

“I have heard a lot about you both - a young couple leading the movement to join the two Kingdoms. Between Allaesia’s righteous strength and Tiedia’s graceful intelligence, I am certain that you will become a force to be reckoned with. You will be a great asset in any battle and I commend you on this strategic engagement.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Tayeon responded, her lips pressed together, “However, there must be a hint of fallacy in what you have heard. The Princess and I’s upcoming nuptials are driven only by our affections for one another. Whilst it may benefit the relations between the two Kingdoms, it is not something that we have considered. Allaesia is a Kingdom of peace - and we do not plan on changing that.”

He gave a slight chuckle, as if taking her words as a lighthearted joke, “I see. It is a shame that you do not have more ambition for your Kingdom, Taeyeon. If the Alaessian heir was a woman, she likely would have been married into the Oebsian Kingdom - perhaps if that had happened, your people would be seeing greater riches than just peace.”

“ _ Yifan _ ,” the King gave a slight warning, the change in his voice causing the guards around them to immediately become more alert, “Whilst you are a welcome guest here tonight, might I remind you that we are here for a celebration. I will not be accepting of treats or criticism on how my family chooses to rule our Kingdom.”

Yifan smirked, quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter. The sound was deep and somewhat sinister, as though having echoed from a place of darkness. “I may be wrong but it appears that you are a little concerned with me, Jun. It is nothing more than a joke,” he teased, “ I come to represent Oebsian in a peaceful manner, not to wage war.”

“I’m afraid you are mistaken,” Taeyeon retorted, boldly raising a brow, “As my father said, we are all gathered here for a party - wine, music and dance. No thought has crossed my mind that anyone, even you, your Majesty, would ruin that. Am I right?”

Yifan watched Taeyeon for a long moment, dark eyes challenging her gaze, “You carry a double edged sword, Taeyeon. Be cautious of your words.”

They stared at each other, like a standstill in war. Although the King towered over her, Taeyeon showed no sign of hesitation. If it weren’t for the gentle touch of Tiffany’s hand against her back, she was almost certain that a fight would have erupted and all celebrations truly ruined.

“You must forgive us,” Tiffany said with a sweetened smile and bow, attempting to cool the situation, “It’s been a difficult day with the recent bandit reports and the Crowned Prince must be stressed.” She bowed her head, apologizing gently, “Please do forgive any misunderstanding on his part.”

“Very well.”

* * *

Taeyeon tore her eyes away, a disgruntled expression still on her face even as Yifan left. She could always trust Tiffany to be the mediator in such situations but when it came to people like the Oebsian King, she wondered why they should bother to be polite in the first place. If she remembered correctly, he was the first to step out of line and she had merely defended her territory.

“Please excuse us for a moment,” Tiffany told the Allaesian King before pulling Taeyeon aside. They found themselves half hidden in the back of the ballroom, their presence shrouded by a heavy curtain. She took her fiancee’s hands, meeting her eyes with a concerned gaze. “Taeyeon…” she sighed, “I don’t mean to be a bother but you must be weary of people like His Majesty of Oebsian. His kingdom’s reputation speaks for itself and Allaesia would not benefit from making an enemy of him.” She spoke firmly, confident in her own judgement of the situation.

“I know,” Taeyeon mumbled after a moment of hesitance, “He just… That arrogant son of a bitch.” Her eyes scanned the room, following Yifan’s figure as he leaned against the wall, avoiding crowds.

“Hey,” Tiffany spoke, lifting a hand to cup Taeyeon’s cheek. Making sure that they were not seen, she took a step forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the Prince’s lips, smiling, “How about we leave for a moment?”

“For what?”

“Why, your bed chambers, dear.”


End file.
